PTL 1 discloses a brake system of a railcar. The brake system of PTL 1 includes: an electric brake device configured to cause an electric motor that is a driving power source to serve as a power generator to brake a wheel; and an air brake device configured to cause a brake shoe or the like to drive by air pressure to brake the wheel by friction. When a travelling speed of the railcar decreases to a low speed range while the electric brake device is operating, the brake system of PTL 1 performs switching from the operation of the electric brake device to the operation of the air brake device.